Name
by Noiz Viruz
Summary: Cloud and Tifa got back home from their honeymoon... darn, that's all i can say  anyway pls read and review!


**My first FFVII and CloTi fanfic… Oh, I really love this pairing. There might be an OOC or it is OOC, well, it's up to you. I honestly haven't play the game, I only watched Advent Children and few clips from the game itself. In other words, I'm not that really familiar to the world of FFVII, so if read any wrong information, I sincerely apologize, well, don't be harsh neh?**

Name

"Tifa you're back!" Marlyn exclaimed and hugged her really tight. "I'm really happy you came to visit, I miss you so much!"

"Don't be exaggerated" Denzel said and sighed. "They only left for one month."

Marlyn frowned at him. "Demo… I really missed them so much" she pouted and hugged Cloud next. After the reunion greeting, Tifa and Marlyn went to the kitchen to prepare the food.

"How's the honeymoon?" Denzel suddenly asked with a mocking grin.

"Mind your own business" Cloud said and patted his head. "You've gotten really tall since we left." He grinned while disheveling his hair.

"Stop that!" Denzel sneered and swatted his hand. "I'm not a kid anymore" he grumbled.

Cloud just smiled at him. "By the way, do you already told to Marlyn?"

Denzel's face flushed. "Y-yeah…w-we s-started going out" he stuttered.

In the kitchen:

"Um…Tifa…" she hesitates.

"What is it Marlyn?" Tifa asked with her genuine smile.

"H-how's your first night with Cloud?" she stammered.

Tifa gaped and blushed. She didn't expect a question like that from Marlyn. The girl was too innocent as she remembered. Well, time changes. Marlyn was a beautiful woman now, just like her older sister, Aerith.

_Aerith…_ The girl who used to haunt her husband from the past. She was glad Cloud had completely moved on without any grudge from his self. _I'm sure she's happy wherever she is._

"I'm sorry Marlyn" she answered with a smile. "I can't tell you. It's a secret between me and Cloud."

"I understand" she blurted and shrugged. "I mean, did you get nervous?"

"Of course I am, it's my first time" Tifa said bluntly.

"Really?" she aghast. "That means Cloud is the only one…"

Tifa tilted her head in confusion.

"Cloud is very lucky to have you Tifa."

"Thank you Marlyn."

The inviting delicious smell was coming from the kitchen. Cloud encircled his arms on her waist. "What's my pretty wife are doing?" he said huskily and kiss her on the cheeks.

"I'm preparing breakfast for my handsome husband" she said with a smile and kiss him in return but it landed on his lips. He took advantage and deepen the kiss. His hands are slowly making its way inside her shirt.

Suddenly, the door bell rings. Tifa broke the kiss and he grunted. "Don't mind it." He pulled her back and crash his lips on her. The knockings on the door are getting louder. "C-cloud… hmmm~ C-cloud…" she babbled, trying to get away from him but he is so damn persistent. The _banging_ on the door, are getting louder and louder by the second. She bit his lip to stop and gently push him away.

"I…" she panted. "…will get it."

"How's the newly-wed couple?" Yuffie cried excitedly.

"Yuffie! What are you doing here?" he snarled. Not happy for disturbing his _leisure._

She scowled at him. "I came here to visit Tifa" she said and went inside while grabbing Tifa's arm.

"Hey! Can you give us privacy first?" he sneered.

"You're so mean." Yuffie pouted. "I just want to see if Tifa's fine."

"Of course she is! I'm with her. I can protect her" he said fiercely.

Tifa blushed a bit and shrugged. "I'm glad you came to visit us Yuffie" she said with a smile.

"You're blooming Tifa!" Yuffie acclaimed. "So how's your first night?" she grinned.

"It's none of your business" Cloud prattled and flushed.

Yuffie laughed at him madly.

"Quit laughing! There's nothing funny!" he growled.

"How are you guys?" Vincent said, who suddenly appear and leaning on the wall.

"Vincent! Are you standing there for too long? I'm sorry I didn't notice you before…anyway, we're doing fine. It's so nice of you to visit us." Tifa pun with a smile.

Vincent smirked.

"Vincent!" Cloud called. "Will you please get your wife now? Me and Tifa need privacy!"

"I can't" Vincent said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Cloud retorted.

"Very good honey!" Yuffie said and winked at his husband. She pulled Tifa's hand.

"Hey! Where are you taking my wife?" Cloud sizzled.

Yuffied embraced Tifa. "Your honeymoon is over, so it's my turn. Don't worry I'll take care of Tifa!" she grinned devilishly and kissed Tifa on the cheeks.

Cloud was outraged by her act. Tifa just giggle by Yuffie's sweet _friendly_ gesture. But for Cloud, well, he took it for another meaning, how silly of him. "Yuffie…" he hissed.

"Vincent! Are you just gonna stand there like a statue?" Cloud pointed at him. Vincent's eyebrow twitched. "You're mad wife is kidnapping my dear wife, aren't you gonna do anything to stop her?"

Vincent just frowned at him and grunted.

"Well, see you guys later!" Yuffie scoffed and shut the door.

Cloud glare at Vincent. "Why are you still here?" he snarled.

"How's your honeymoon?" Vincent replied.

"It's none of your business" he scowled and blushed.

"You change" Vincent remark. "You've gotten absurd after marrying Tifa."

"Are you mocking at me?" Cloud's eyebrow twitched. "Look who's talking. You also changed after marrying Yuffie. In fact you're the first one to get married than me."

Vincent smirked. "I'm happy for you and Tifa."

He gaped. "Thanks." _That was almost a closest thing to smile._

"How are you and Vincent?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie hummed happily. "We're perfectly fine. Vincent is so caring and sometimes…" she giggles. "…romantic."

"Romantic?" she said with curiosity.

"Yes!" Yuffie said merrily.

It's hard to picture Vincent being a romantic person, with his stoic personality and features no one will wonder that he has actually has a soft side. He doesn't show it to anyone except Yuffie. A certain person came in Tifa's mind. She smiled. Though Vincent still somehow conceal his feelings to others.

"How about you and Cloud?"

"Well, things are doing fine and…" she stuttered. "…Cloud is so _SWEET_." (if you get what I mean~)

Yuffie chuckle and grinned meaningly. She can't help but blushed.

A little girl came in. "Mama!" she exclaimed and run towards Yuffie.

"Oh Fia dear, you're awake" Yuffie said and bring her three year old daughter on her lap. "Say hi to Tifa."

"H-hi…" Fia babbled.

"She's a little shy" Yuffie giggled and pat her daughter's head.

"She's growing cute like her mother" Tifa commented with a smile and pat Fia's head too.

"Oh really? I'm really glad but somehow she got her father's personality" Yuffie sighed.

Fia is quite shy and timid unlike any other child but she knows to smile and somehow can interact with other kids.

"Papa!" Fia jumped out of her mother's lap and run towards her father. Vincent, plainly pick her up.

"I'm here to fetch my wife" Cloud appeared beside Vincent. "Is that Fia? She's becoming to look like her father."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuffie snapped.

"Just telling the truth" he scoffed.

"Why you…" Yuffie starts bickering at Cloud. Vincent just sighed and leaved them with his daughter on his arms.

"Papa, what is Mama angry about?" Fia asked with cute innocent eyes.

"Just don't mind Mama" he answered bluntly.

"Okay"

"We have to go now" Cloud said while holding Tifa's hand.

"Eh? Wait! I haven't still goodbye kiss yet to Tifa!" Yuffied cried like a child.

"I don't care! Goodbye!" he sneered and shut the door.

"Sweetheart, why are you smiling?" Cloud noticed.

"Because Fia is so cute" she cheered.

"Yeah, she's a cute little girl and fortunately she didn't got her irritating mother's personality."

Tifa giggle. Seriously, is he jealous with Yuffie? _Good grief…_ Anyway he is really cute when he gets jealous even though he's over acting. But deep inside, her heart is really glad that her husband will never let her go like she feels for him. And his possessiveness in a disorient manner is quite amusing.

"You really like kids do you?" he said with a smile. She took care of Denzel and Marlyn open heartedly like a real family and she's fond of children. This gentleness and warm feeling is the one he loves the most.

"Yeah" she answered with her honest genuine smile.

"Tifa! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly while holding her.

She tilted her head and looked him in the eyes with a smile. "Don't worry I'm fine, I just feel dizzy" she stuttered while touching her forehead. Her stomach curl and she quickly stood up and spewed on the sink. Cloud gently patted her on the back.

When Tifa opened her eyes, she's lying in their bed with Cloud hugging her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You suddenly fell while you're in the kitchen" he replied and caressed her cheek.

"Kitchen?" she mumbled and her eyes widen. "I still have to make dinner…" she uttered while trying to stand but Cloud stop her.

"Just lye down and rest"

But…"

"The doctor said you must take a REST" he said firmly. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Y-yes…" she hesitates. "…b-but this past few days, I always feel dizzy."

Cloud suddenly chuckle. "You really have no idea, don't you?"

"W-what?"

"Sweetheart…you're two weeks pregnant" he said and kissed her forehead.

She gaped in astonishment.

"God, you really don't know what's happening inside of you?" he scoffed and grinned.

"I'm…" she babbled. "…so happy." Tears run down from her hazel nut eyes. Cloud wiped it with his fingers and cupped her face. "Me too" he said and kissed her passionately.

He abruptly broke the kiss that Tifa moaned in disappointment. "I…" he panted. "…will get you something to eat."

"W-wh…"

"I think the baby's hungry" he said and quickly descended from the bed and glide through the door.

Tifa laughed heartedly. _Oh Cloud…_ He's restraining his self from touching her. _How cute…_

Nine months later…

After waiting anxiously for hours that it feels like forever, finally the doctor came out and Cloud quickly stood up from his seat. "Doctor, how are they?"

"No need to worry now Mr. Strife, they're on a perfectly fine condition" the doctor assured. "You're now allowed to see them."

Tifa was still sleeping when he came in. He gently caressed his wife's beautiful face and smile.

"Are you Mrs. Strife's husband?" the nurse asked, carrying a wrapped white cloth on her arms.

"Yes, I am"

"Congratulations, it's a boy" she said with a smile and held the small creature, wrapped in white clothes.

Cloud hesitates, he'd never been carried a baby before. Afraid that he might do something stupid like dropped him in the floor accidentally or crushed him.

The nurse felt his tension and abruptly step back.

"It's okay Cloud…" Tifa speak who just woke up. She feels a little dizzy from the drug injected on her. "…you _CAN_ hold him." She said with a reassuring smile.

Cloud gulped a bit and gently took his child on his arms. He feels…_different_. Zack's sword is heavy but he managed to hold and use it. And this small creature on his arms is light and fragile. His heart is swelling up as he carried his child. A warm and fuzzy feeling…there is happiness and joy inside.

Tifa chuckle. "I never thought I would see you cry."

"H-huh?" he stuttered, realizing the liquid flowing from his stoic face and quickly wiped it. He blushed a bit.

"How adorable" Tifa mirth.

Cloud gave a small smile. "I think its tears of joy."

Tifa held her son on her arms. "He looks like you" she said with a smile. "Blonde hair and blue eyes."

"What should we name him?" He never thought of it before.

"Cloud"

"What is it?" he asked, thinking that she's referring at him.

"Cloud…" Tifa spoke gently and held her son closer. "His name is Cloud junior."

Cloud was stunned for a moment and smile.

"Cloud Jr.? Wow~ he's so cute!" Yuffie exclaimed suddenly beside Cloud and he shrieked a bit.

"Yuffie! What are you doing here?" he sneered.

"Just visiting Tifa and CJ~!" Yuffie beamed.

"CJ?"

"Yes! That's his nickname!" she cheered.

"CJ…" Tifa whispers and caressed his chubby cute face. While Cloud and Yuffie , well, bickering at each other. Tifa just chuckle, she'd never thought that they have that _kind_ of relationship.

"All I'm asking is _privacy_ Yuffie, can't you understand that?" Cloud retorted.

Yuffie pouted. "I understand, you want me to _go away_. Hmph, Cloud you're so mean. I hope little Cloud Jr. will not be grumpy old man like you." She muttered and walked away.

"What do you mean by old man?" he snarled.

After a while…

"Cloud Strife Jr." Tifa said and smile while watching little Cloud sleeping beside her.

"Why do you name him after me?" he asked.

"It's simple…" she said and locked eyes on him and back to little Cloud. "…because he looks like you."

His eyebrows twitched.

"What? You didn't disagree in the first place" she puffed out her cheeks.

Cloud gave a soft chuckle. _Cute… _He locked his lips on her until they parted, catching their breath.

"Next time if it's a girl, I shall name her Ma. Tifa Strife.

"What if it's a boy again?"

"Then we won't stop until we have a daughter" he grinned.

"Sounds easy for you" she pouted. _Men…_ Yes, it's pleasurable but they don't suffer for nine months, carrying a big heavy tummy and eating like a hungry monster.

"I knew she will definitely get the beauty of her mother" he said with a smile.

Tifa was flustered.

"So when will we start?"

"Start what?"

"To make a baby girl" he said bluntly.

Her eyes widen. "Are you serious? I guess when Cloud Jr. is a bit older and matured enough. He needs more attention now" she lectured.

"When was that?"

"Give Tifa a break! You perverted husband!" Yuffie exclaimed suddenly, who jumps out behind the curtains.

"You again!" he sneered. "You're still here? Didn't I say we need privacy? And who are you calling pervert?"

"You! Grumpy old man!" Yuffie retorts.

Tifa just laughed at them. The nurse came in with an angry mark on her forehead. "Will you please be quiet! There are other patients here in the hospital!"

END...

**Onegai…R & R minasan! Domo arigatou for reading! Ja ne!**


End file.
